Filling the Loneliness
by CaraRizu
Summary: Natsume being taken to somewhere he don't know, and being saved by someone he don't know... who saved him? Not nyanko-sensei.. then... who? (A.N I'am new to this thing... my first fanfic... so... i dont own all the chara in this story... but i own the plot story... maybe :v)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

On a bright sunny day... to bright it make the popsicle melt on the hand of it owner. Natsume Takashi the name of the owner. He was walking back from school.

' ugh... its really hot... even the cool ice i just buy can not do anything ' he sighed and throw the melting popsicle on the trash bin near him.

' hope today i can rest, and no any yokai try to- ' before he finishing his pray... on the back of bush near him suddenly make noise... something there... Natsume readying him self to take run if there was something danger.

After some silent moment, just the wind make little move. Natsume think

' maybe its just... Nyanko-sensei!'

Natsume walk to the bush and seeing what is back there.

" mou... Sensei... dont make me afraid like that, please come out before i- "

He eye to eye with a something have big long beak, big eyes, and... long body that Natsume brain cant describe what is that.

Natsume surprised, he fall on his back.

"Wha-!?" That thing, he think it's a youkai that he dont recognise.

The youkai watch Natsume like seeing pray.

 _ **screech**_ * (that thing or that yokai make sound i think)

' ! Yabe! Run!!!' He thinking fast, but his body not responded fast enough.

The big Youkai bird hit natsume hard enough, till he black out.

 **A.N**

A little edit


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

~ (Break Line) ~

 **Note:**

" BakaBakaBakaBaka " : human talking

' BakaBakaBakaBaka ' : human thinking

 _ **BakaBakaBakaBaka**_ : telepathy.

' _BakaBakaBakaBaka_ ' : yokai/spritual thing thingking

" _BakaBakaBakaBaka_ " : yokai/spritual thing talk normal.

~ (Break Line) ~

 **Unknown**

When natsume wake up.

Natsume open his eyes slowly, dark. He blinking few times, adjusting with minim light surounding.

' Where am i? ' he though.

After he can see, his look around him. Try to know where he is now.

' hn... wasn't i walking home from school? How come i-... ah, that bird... yokai bird i think... to big for normal bird... why that bird suddenly attack me? Did that bird bring me here? ' natsume quick recall his last memory.

Silent and cold. He search his bag first, after he found it, right beside him. He try to garsp other thing with his hands. He touch something cold, hard and big.

' wall? ... stone wall? am i in cave? '

Natsume stand up. " great, i can move... " natsume say. Natsume just walk forward, his hand still at the wall, so he now if must stop before he crash the wall in front him.

After he walk a long time, he think, he can see more clearly with barely light.

' maybe at front there are the entrance? '

He walk after the light come from.

He walk closer to the entrance, he feel the wind. More closer he feel more tje wind blowing hard and cold.

Now, he stop walking because there already no more floor he can step it. Up, he see sky blue, so bright. He look down, he can see he is so far from the land.

" ... am i at a mountain? " he ask no one in particulary.

 _ **So you already wake Reiko**_

" !! " Natsume hear someone talk to him, but he don't see anyone around him.

Something landed right next to natsume, with blowing the wind hard. Natsume cover his face with his hands to his eyes.

Next him, stand the big bird from last time it attacked him.

" wha-! "

The big bird stand around 2,5 m (a.n okay... i'm not good when it come to imagine how tall something is because i can't count it)

Now face to face with Natsume.

 _ **Long time no see Reiko, i'm sorry to attack you. I fell i must do it because you seem's panicked.**_

The big bird talk directly to Natsume head without it mouth moving, or telepathy.

" ... " Natsume to shock he cant even talk. The bird once more talk to Natsume, make Natsume out of his startle.

 _ **O, and gotten more cute nee... before you look beautiful and cool in same time, and fierce. And why how come now you're flat chested, dont you have D cu-**_

Natsume raise his hand, make the bird stop talking.

" a.. sorry, but i'm not Natsume Reiko " the big bird look like confused.

" I'm Natsume Takashi. Natsume Reiko grandchild "

 _ **Oops... sorry okay. So... she is dead... human are mortal after all... i forgot that. I'm so sorry i just blurted out there.**_

Natsume nodded. Telling he's fine with that.

 _ **I'm Sofutori from Kyöryüokitori family. Yoroshiku ne, Reiko no Mago.**_

Natsume sighed. He fell relived for awhile... Sofutori is not a threat.

" so... Sofutori-san in one of my grandma victim? And want to take back your name right? "

 _ **Ohoho, fortunenately i'm not.**_

the answer confuse natsume.

" eh? Then... why Sofutori-san brough me here? "

Sofutori became silent for a minute. Then Natsume see Sofutori smirking. Natsume feel something bad will happen.

Before Natsume make move, Sofutori moving fast. Natsume feel hurt again on his back. Sofutori attack Natsume again.

Natsume fell down under Sofutori. Before Natsume lost his conscious, he hear Sofutori talk to him.

 _ **It's for me to do, and for you to find out. Natsume Takashi. Now sleep. Next your wake, we continue our chat ne~**_

' uugh... sen... sei ' Natsume black out.

~ (Break Line) ~

 **meanwhile, Nyanko-sensei. 3 day after Natsume dissapearence**

' _Ano baka-Natsume!! Where he dissapear now!!_ '

Nyanko-sensei in his true form, now running as fast as he can out of the town, searching Natsume.

' _He dissapear for two day! Something is weird..._ '

 **Flashback**

Night time at Natsume home. Nyanko-sensei just came back after he drink out there. He came back a little drunk.

Usually now Natsume would yell at him, for coming with strong smell of alcohol. But, nothing happen. Nyanko-sensei stay for sometime. Still no Natsume. Nyanko-sensei come down stair see Natsume step parents still up. He hear that Natsume step mother worried that her son ( Natsume ) not came back home at all today. Natsume step father there try to reasuring his waife, that's all are fine. But it's vain. His waife become more worried.

' _Weird, Natsume not come back? Without telling his step parents where he is_ '

Nyanko-sensei then go out search Natsume.

After few hours. Nyanko-sensei can't find Natsume. It's near morning time. Now he stay silent, thingking, at near the forest, a shortcut from his house to his school.

Can't found anything, Nyanko-sensei moved. See if Natsume at that Tanuma shrine.

When he arrived. He see the bald monk, Kaname Tanuma father, sweeping shrine yard. And next minute, he see Kaname Takuma came out ready with his uniform to go to school early.

Tanuma notice the cat like pig *nyanko-sensei paw punch him*

He greet nyanko-sensei, then chat awhile. Before nyanko-sensei ask whereabout Natsume. Outcome in vain bacause even Tanuma doesn't knew it too.

Tanuma shocked to hear dissaperance of his first friend. Tanuma then want to join searching Natsume too, but declined by Nyanko-sensei.

Nyanko-sensei just ask Tanuma to help him ( who transform to natsume ) make Natsume step parents not worried and to look out if he see Natsume at school. Tanuma then agreed.

After that. Tanuma go to school, Nyanko-sensei back to his cat form and go to make gathering all yokai in area, including Natsume yokai friends ( Hinoe, Benio, Misuzu, chuukyu A B, kappa, exc ).

 **Skip, after school**

Nyanko- sensei meet Tanuma, then Tanuma reporting didn't see Natsume at school.

That make Nyanko-sensei feeling bad. He came back to a place where the gathering of the yokai that area.

The second gathering chuukyu A B informing that they find some clue from other lower class yokai.

They say, they see Natsume get attacked and kidnapped.

That make all Natsume yokai friend angered. Nyanko-sensei too, but he can control his emotion right there. Then they discussed. They then agreed to make quest looking for the kidnapped Natsume.

Before that, Nyanko-sensei ordering Benio, yokai that can transform to natsume, to take natsume absence till they came back after rescuing Natsume.

Yokais that join to search and rescue Natsume is all Natsume yokai friends ( except Benio and the lower class yokai )

They go and split up out of the town. They will contacted each other if they find whereabouts Natsume.

 **Flashback end**

 **TBC**

~ (Break Line) ~

 **A.N**

I'm sorry for my slow update... because now i have final test...

I'm screwed up befooore... i'm making mistake that make me blank...


	3. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

~ ( Break Line ) ~

Note:

" BakaBakaBakaBaka " : human talking

' BakaBakaBakaBaka ' : human thinking

 _ **BakaBakaBakaBaka**_ : telepathy.

' _BakaBakaBakaBaka_ ' : yokai/spritual thing thingking

" _BakaBakaBakaBaka_ " : yokai/spritual thing talk normal.

~ ( Break Line ) ~

Next time Natsume wake. He feel blown quit hard by the wind. He feel cold. And now he just aware. He facing down seeing land far down him. Down, he see night light from a city he don't know where he is. Now is night time. His body is in big bird claw. His face was paled.

' what the-!!? Ah... i'm in Sofutori grasp now... kh... i take back when i think before. He is the one that make me feel in danger... what must i do now!? ' Natsume think.

Sofutori felt his prey was moving, meaning he wake up just now.

 _ **Ooo, you're a light sleeper human. Ne, the grandchild of Reiko. I though i can make you sleep till we arrived at my masters palace.**_

" HUH, like i can sleep nicely. When you bring me like i'm a dead prey " Natsume retort to Sofutori.

Sofutori laught at Natsume.

 _ **Good, now i wont flying boredly when we can chatting each other ne~ Takashi-kun**_

" like i want that " Natsume struggle in Sofutori claws. He get many scratch wound there.

Sofutori claws are big and hard to break out.

 _ **What!? Hey, stop or you fall-**_

But, Sofutori didn't hold his claws hard enough. Make Natsume can released from it.

And Natsume free falling.

Sofutori try to catch him, but Natsume throwing his kick to Sofutori. Sofutori can't catch him.

 _ **Guh, what a hard headed brat! NATSUME TAKASHI! I WILL TAKE AND BRING YOU TO MY MASTERs SOONER OR LATER!!**_

' _i will report to Yuuzayan-sama first_ '

Sofutori think. Then Sofutori fly back to his way back.

Natsume hear what Sofutori shout. He glaring at the big bird that fly away. He closed his eyes, hope he can survive this fall. He open his eyes the see what down him.

' i'm nearing the ground, At this rate i will die '

He think. His face get more paled. Next thing he know, he fainted while still falling. Didn't knowing that he was fall right to a big, thick blooming sakura tree.

 **~ ( Break Line ) ~**

Moon above shining brightly. In Ukiyoe town at a sakura tree in front of a house (very very big for a normal house) someone resting at the highest branch of the sakura tree...

Night Nura Rikuo (the ikemen one) sat alone, viewing ukiyoe town at night.

Under sakura tree, 3 Rikuo guards watching their master.

 _sigh_ *

(From here night Rikuo called Rikuou)

" _Rikuou-sama...?_ " A girl one of the Rikuo guards asking.

" _Nothing Tsurara... i just... fell empty..._ " say Rikuou with his eyes closed.

" _Then why don't you join drinking party in there Rikuou-sama?_ " Ask a male with long straigh black hair, Kurotabou.

" _Yeah, and there Kubinashi already drop out *chukle*_ " add Aotabou, big body male with spiky pale blue hair (?).

" _... no... don't feel like it now_ " answer Rikuou.. with that they are in silent once again.

After that... the 3 guard dismiss them self. Tsurara go to kichen to see if she can help in there. Then, Aotabou and Kurotabou go out to patroling around.

Rikuou left alone.

He close his eyes, entering his mind, to meet and talk to his human persona, Rikuo.

 **In Rikuo and Rikuou mindset**

Rikuou in his mind like when at the outer, he sat at the sakura tree branch. Right bellow him, Rikuo sat relax and started talking to each other.

" ne, Rikuou. Before, you say you feel empty right... can i ask why? "

" _It same like yours_ "

" same? Really? Because the nearing war, our friends are bussy. Yura-chan and her brother go to tokyo, our human friends didn't know anything, and our yokai friends are there but they're quit nervous the nearing war "

" _hn, else than empty. We both feel loathed, wrath, to our enemy. After all. We're one_ "

"You're right... "

Then they became silent. after Sometime, they both feel something from outer.

 **Out of Rikuo and Rikuou mindset**

Rikuou open his eyes. He felt something off.

He look at the sky, he see something human size free falling right above him.

want to move out to dodge, but it to late.

 **CRASH**

 **BAM**

" _Gaah!!... ugh..._ " Rikuou groaning after falling quit high from Highest branch the sakura tree.

Tsurara run out to his master and see what happen.

" _Rikuou-sama!_ "

With Karasu-Tengu, Kubinashi (awake after hear the comotion) Kejoro and the other yokai that alerted, thinking they're was under attack.

" _Rikuou-sama! what happen!_ " ask Kubinashi in alerted tone.

" _Rikuou-sama, are you okay?_ " Karasu-Tengu, Kejoro and Tsurara step beside Rikuou.

" _Ouch... i... i'm kay... but... what is this, fall right onto me_ " Rikuou say.

Everyone see something... or someone in Rikuou lap.

silent.

' _WHO!!!??_ ' They though the same.

~ ( Break Line ) ~

 **A.N**

Okay, done... for you who already read this chap before editted, better you read it again, cuz i added some scene to improve it. How is it? Comment down after it 'kay... if i make some mistake... please correct me.


	4. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

~ (Break Line) ~

Note:

" BakaBakaBakaBaka " : human talking

' BakaBakaBakaBaka ' : human thinking

 **BakaBakaBakaBaka** : telepathy.

' _BakaBakaBakaBaka_ ' : yokai/spritual thing thingking

" _BakaBakaBakaBaka_ " : yokai/spritual thing talk normal.

~ (Break Line) ~

 *** Natsume p.o.v ***

I open my eyes slowly after I do not know how long I fainted.

'Where is this' I thought. I looked around... my bag are there right beside me.

I was in a spacious room, spacious for just one person. In front of me there is one door.

In which the door would soon be opened because I heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

The door is open, enter a blond with black bellow Hair man, wearing black scraft.

( **A.N**

think his head didn't float, but his scraft covered his entire neck )

' Why this man felt like he isn't a human? '

o no .. no ...

' Fake sleep ' i think quick. But i trully feel panick inside!

' Where is nyanko-sensei who claimed to be my bodyguard !!! '

 *** Normal p.o.v ***

Kubinashi entered his master room where they put their unknown guest rest. They want to put the unknown guest at the main room where all the yokai nura clan can watch it, but Rikuou-sama insist to put it in his own room. Why? Rikuou-sama just said do it.

( **A.N**

They refering natsume as it for time being)

Kubinashi bring their guest new change clothes. But Kubinashi look at their suposed awake guest.

' _is he try to fake sleep?_ ' Kubinashi amused to see Natsume.

" _you're not good faking thing, with you body shaking like that. o guest-san_ " Kubinashi say, make Natsume flinch.

" ack-" Natsume cover his mouth

Kubinashi sat beside where Natsume lay, put the guest change clotes.

" _Who are you?_ " Kubinashi start to introgate him.

' ? How come they ask who am i when they targeting me!? Must be some trap to fool me ' Natsume think, still covering his mouth.

" _...what are afraid of? Answer me! who ar-_ " Kubinashi didn't continue his introgation.

Someone suddenly entering

" _Kubinashi, is Rikuo-sama here? Ah!_ " Tsurara entering the room and asking, then she see their unknown guest woke up.

Natsume feeling say, the one just entered also not human too.

Tsurara and Kubinashi look at each other, they look like talking just with eyes.

Tsurara get out of the room and continue searching Rikuo, and Kubinashi stay in the room watching natsume if he do something suspicious.

Silent fall in the room.

Not long after that, they hear running steps.

Once again there is something, no someone,...

no, more then one!!!

" Kubinashi is he really awa- GYAAH!!" Rikuo enter the room with other ( yokai mainly ) and Rikuo clumsy come in sudden make other fall upon him.

" _Ouch "_

 _" Aww "_

 _" Ow, my head hurt "_

 _" Hey, quick stand all of you... "_

 _" Rikuo-sama!!!_ "

They're so many noise they make.

One by one stand up, and muttering sorry to Rikuo. Tsurara helping Rikuo to stand up.

"Owwie... ah... it's 'kay guys, so... is he really awake?" Rikuo regained his composure asking about the guest.

" _ha'i! it-... he awake some minutes ago Rikuo-sama, tough... he wont talk for some reason_ " Kubinashi tell Rikou.

Rikuo look at Natsume, who still covering his mouth.

( **A.N**

how long it is? O my... poor natsume XD)

Rikuo see the confused and a bit... or lot scared emotion...

Rikuo smile gently, reasuring Natsume, hope he wont be scared of him.

" ... uum.. Hello there, umm... are you feeling well? " ask Rikuo to Natsume.

' this kid... human? But i feel a yokai aura even just slightly. If i racall, i have a friend in same case like this kid. uum, half yokai half human? Oo the crossmerriage. ' Natsume drown in his own though. Then startled because Kubinashi was spat out a bad word like

" _how rude him to ignore our young master_ " Rikuo stopped him tou before Kubinashi do somethibg physically.

Natsume feel rude for not answering Rikuo. Seems like, Rikuo is genuine asking how was his well being. So, Natsume let his hand down.

" ah, i'm sorry for my rudeness... etto... and yes, i think i feeling well... thanks for your concern... uum " silently Natsume ask Rikuo name. And Rikuo understand what Natsume want.

" ow, i'm Nura Rikuo, just call me Rikuo " Rikuo introduce himself.

" Nura-kun... i'm Natsume Takashi... uum... can i ask? " Natsume intro himself too. And... feeling weird because all other occupants ( like Tsurara, Kubinashi, there is Kurotabou, Aotabou, Kejorou, exc. ) glaring at him intently.

" yes ask right away Natsume-san "

Rikuo whispering to other reprimend them.

" Psssh, guys. Don't be hard on him. He just like my other human friend "

" _Actually master, i think he can see we all... Am I right? Natsume-san_ " Kubinashi tell Rikuo and talk directly to Natsume.

" ... uum... yes... " Answer Natsume.

" Eeeh, you can see them?!! You know Kubinashi and Tsurara not a Human?!! And even Me?!! " Rikuo surprissed. Natsume nodded to confirm Rikuo bewilder.

" _So that's why your spirit power are bigger than other human?_ " Kurotabou asking, testing Natsume.

Natsume look directly at where Kurotabou was.

" _yeah... it make me think you're an onmyouji_ " Tsurara laugh a litle while glaring, warning Natsume.

" uumm.. no... i'm not an onmyouji. I just... can see.. you know... lineage " Natsume.

" oow... so like that. So... what you want to ask Natsume-san? " Rikuo.

They shut their mouth, they let Natsume asking next.

" uum... okay... where am i? And where is Sofutori? "

They still silent. Tsurara, Kubinashi, Aotabou and Kurotabou pull Rikuo into theis circle a momment.

" _R_ _ikuo-sama, is Natsume-san not an enemy?_ " Tsurara begin their discussion with wishpering.

" _from what i see, he was still suspicious one. But, he seems confused?_ " Kubinashi added.

" i dont know. I feel not a singgle lie since he talk " Rikuo answered they question.

" _so he tell all truth? About his name_ " Aotabou and Kurotabou ask. They both are just like a twin.

" yeah. For now he is white. Now... let me answer his question. He himself dont know where he is " Rikuo out of the circle and back to face Natsume.

" aah, where is this you ask Natsume-san? You're in my Home , at Nura clan manor " Rikou tell Natsume cheerfully.

" eeh, uum... where is it exactly? "

" you mean town? You're in Ukiyoe Town " Rikuo smile brightly innocently.

Natsume mind over heat... he is not home... ouch... what, how come i go so far away. Oh yeah. That Overgrownbird yokai...

" that big bird... did it bring me here? " Natsume

" Bird? What bird? We dont see any bird when you fall "

" ... i fall... aah... i remember, i fainted after strugling to out of his claws ... and then... " Natsume mumbling, Rikuo hear it clear tou.

' Sufu-... Sofutori is the big bird yokai, and the one wounded him? ' Rikuo think.

" seems like you're not from here right. And... what bird are you calling? " ask Rikuo to Natsume.

" uum, yeah... it's a bird... big bird... a yokai calling himself Sofutori from Kyöryüokitori family. It took me, or kidnaped me somehow... i dont know why it take me away... i think i being it food or what " Natsume though and he became pale.

" ... now it clear... you're really not an enemy to nura clan. You're not intend to come here with bad intention... it's good, right guys " Rikuo

Other nodded feel relived because there was no enemy seems like.

" ah, sorry... i made you all warry of me there. Aa... you tell me i falling right? " Natsume ask. Now, in Rikuo mind he felt want to play flirting a little.

" Yes... it surprissed me you know. There was not avery day, you got human a cute one falling into your arm suddenly from the sky " Rikuo say with playful tone.

It make Natsume face became hot.

' cute! He easy embrassed, and clearly blushing ' shout Rikuo in his mind. And the other think same.

 **Nyanko-sensei * 3rd p.o.v ***

Nyanko-sensei are travel search Natsume whereabouts a day without rest.

Yesterday he check 6 town in vain already. And today, when morning come his guts tell him a direction.

Is it right? He don't know. He just follow his instinct.

To the Ukiyoe Town.

 **TBC~**

~ (Break Line) ~

 **A.N** :

Okay... i wont make this long.

Thanks for the support, and i'm so moved there are some liking my absurd story idea..

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!


End file.
